


一個007，一個Galahad，兩個軍需官。

by molly31203



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Family Drama, M/M, Random & Short, Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin是Q的叔叔而且一直希望Q能成為Kingsman，他們還為了這件事情大吵一架過。</p><p>這是圍繞著四人的許多片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Angst 焦慮 (Harry Hart, Merlin) **

 

「我不知道你有個姪子？」

Harry兩邊的眉毛都挑起，他的手裡拿著Merlin的平板，螢幕上是一個青年的照片。黑色的捲髮跟粟子色的大眼把他的皮膚襯的異常蒼白，青年消瘦的身形加上看似才剛成為大學生的外貌給人病態般的脆弱感，這讓Harry實在很難將他聯想成MI6的重要幹部之一。

「我們很久沒有聯絡了，」Merlin跟Harry談話同時Lancelot指路，指節急躁地敲打螢幕，「上次聯絡時他為了跟我賭氣毀掉幾個國際敏感機關的安全網。」

「這聽起來像是年輕的你。」

Merlin朝Harry翻白眼。這時Lancelot的任務已經順利結束，他指示完撤離路線後按下手邊的鍵結束和她的通話。

「我需要你親自去跟他的男朋友談談。」

「Seriously？Merlin？你的姪子已經成年了。難道你開始跟我交往的時候，你爸也派人調查我？」

「他才25歲，Harry，而且他的男朋友該死的跟你年紀差不多。」

**那麼那位男朋友肯定跟自己一樣有魅力** ，通常Harry會把這句玩笑說出來，但他現在只敢把它藏在心裡，誰叫Merlin看起來就像下一秒要炸毀什麼東西洩憤一樣。

「他的男朋友現在在東京處理一個任務，我會讓他提早四天回來，到時候你要去見他。下午三點在MI6附近的一家茶店，那是我姪子的最愛。」

「我會準時到的。還有，Merlin，」Harry按住對方的肩膀，強硬但溫柔地在他糾結成一團的眉間留下一個吻，「他可是MI6的天才軍需官，相信他，相信你的姪子。」


	2. Chapter 2

** First Time 第一次 **

 

Merlin第一次見到Q是在他父母葬禮上。

Q的父母死於Kingsman一個救援失敗的任務，一名圓桌騎士喪命、救援的Galahad來不及趕到，最後他們只能看著那架飛機墜入海中。

他看見Q站在那就像看見過去的自己，不擅長和人交際也不習慣跟人肢體上發生接觸，藏在捲髮裡的棕色眼睛盡力地避開和人進行交流，Q一個人撐著黑傘，在雨中那個嬌小的身子讓人心碎。

於是Merlin主動靠近他並跟他談話，他發現男孩對電腦跟代碼的天賦，也發現他比同齡的孩子都要堅強。這個脆弱的男孩體內是個堅強的小貴族。

**我會保護他** ，Merlin牽著Q的手離開墓園時在心裡暗自發誓，他向已逝的親人、他手心裡那個溫暖的熱源發誓，他會盡他的一切去保護這個小姪子。


	3. Chapter 3

** Fantasy 幻想 **

 

 

Harry幻想過很多次真正的James Bond會是什麼樣子——他最具體的幻想是一名金髮，個子比自己更高、外表更迷人而且身手更加俐落，一個優點集聚一身的男人。

而當他親眼見到那鼎鼎有名的007後，他大部份的幻想得到證實，跟Harry所想不同的只是James Bond第一次見面時朝他開了兩槍，在之後的見面James Bond劈頭就跟他打架，噢，還有，James Bond搞上了Merlin（他的男人）的姪子（或者說是養子，Merlin辦了收養手續）。

他發現James Bond的確是迷人帥氣的完美特工，但他也是個天殺的混帳。

 

「從Q是Merlin的養子這點來看，我可算是你的father-in-law呢，對我尊重一點應該不是什麼壞事吧？Mr.Bond.」

「你肯定在開玩笑吧。（You must be joking.）」


	4. Chapter 4

** Future Fic 未來 **

 

「我想我該詢問你開槍打Mr.Hart的原因？」

「心疼嗎？Q。」

「一點也不，」 **但不爽你又添麻煩。** Q加重手上藥的力道，滿意地看見Bond細微的表情改變，「不過我的叔叔會。而他為了這個報仇的時候請別指望我阻止他。」

Bond不滿的哼哼幾聲，Q完成了上藥後站起身走向電腦，準備將剛才Bond和Harry Hart打鬥的畫面從監視器中移走，雖然他的叔叔一定已經幫他做了這件事。

「Q。」

Q忽略Bond的呼喚，他發現Merlin漏掉了一個監視器，轉角最容易被忽略的（但也有可能是因為Merlin更急於照顧Harry的傷口而沒注意到），他的手指開始在鍵盤上飛躍，通常這時周遭的聲音都被Q降到最小，甚至根本沒聽見。也因此直到Bond的低音在耳邊響起，Q才回神。

「你後悔過嗎？」

Bond從後頭環抱著他，Q本來想做出不耐煩的表情，但他失敗了。 **這是沒辦法，** Q心理辯解，他就是不能抵抗Bond從背後抱著他，他喜歡感受Bond溫暖的胸膛，也喜歡被他環抱著的感覺，充滿安全感。

「我恐怕你得說得更精確點，後悔什麼？」

「加入MI6，」Bond的聲音難得充滿不確定。事實上碰到任何跟Q有關的東西，他，James Bond從來沒有以往的自信，「你曾經後悔加入嗎？」

Q的確想過如果他加入Kingsman的未來會如何。雖然如今他是MI6的軍需官，在必要時他的條件完全能被調去做外勤——不過如果加入Kingsman，Merlin大概只會准他來當自己的助手，不會有多少上戰場的機會。他的工作會跟現在性質差不多，差別在他不會需要從基本人員開始做起，而效忠的人也會不一樣。

能肯定的是如果Q加入Kingsman，他的生活絕對會簡單很多，他不用在螢幕前過分擔心一個人的生死，不會因為耳機傳來的任何訊息而心寒，可是也不會碰到一個他想共度一生的人。

如果他沒有加入MI6，他不會碰到James Bond，這位擅自闖進他充滿0和1組成的代碼人生裡的自大特工。他不會享受到耳機裡充滿化學作用的鬥嘴、來自其他國度的甜點茶種或者是他跟Bond這兩年四個月又二十天珍貴又新奇的回憶。

「如果當時沒有加入MI6，」Q的手指勾搭上Bond的，從簡單的接觸到緊緊交纏，「我就沒有機會給一個膚淺的特工上一堂藝術課了。」

**一個沒有James Bond的未來** ，Q很慶幸這樣的未來並不存在。


	5. Chapter 5

** Sci-Fi 科幻 **

 

「真是難以想像，」Harry發現Merlin永遠都有辦法讓他感到新奇，「Doctor Who？」

「那是Q的。」

Merlin伸手搶過Harry手上的Fez想面無表情地辯解，不過他耳尖微微泛紅沒有逃過Harry的眼睛，該死，Harry到底是怎麼發現這個秘密儲藏間的？

他一直是個科幻迷，但直到在Q搬進這裏後他才迷上DW（在那之前他都以為那是部瞎掰一堆科學理論的影集），他最喜歡第四任Doctor Tom Baker和1997年電影版的Paul McCann，而Q喜歡新版的David Tennant。

他原本塞滿星際大戰的周邊在Q搬進後開始出現那個藍色盒子，還有幾個小小的Dalek跟Cyberman。

「我希望你對Eggsy的教育方式不會像這樣。」

「怎麼樣？」

「過分寵愛。」

Merlin臭著一張臉，但他完全沒立場反駁——他們兩個都知道距離Q的生日還有一個月的時間，而Merlin花了大部份空閒的時間躲在研究室裡試圖發明出一個真正的sonic screwdriver給Q當作禮物。

 


	6. Chapter 6

** Adjust 適應 **

 

消耗量極為快速的茶葉、顏色較年輕的毛衣和種種Q的習慣都在提醒Merlin少了Q的寂寞，Merlin花了好一段時間去適應Q留下的空洞，但是現在Harry彌補了空缺， 並在兩人同居的生活時適應了Harry其他過去沒發現的奇怪習慣：睡覺時會纏上自己，有空就坐在被做成標本的狗前喝酒或是除了正式西裝其他都不接受（他寧可裸體）等習慣。

現在他多少還是會懷念Q住在家裡的日子，不過因為Harry，他不再覺得寂寞。


	7. Chapter 7

** crazy 瘋狂 **

 

Bond從沒告訴過他的軍需官在他們第一次見面時他腦中閃過的各種瘋狂想法。

即使之後Bond把Q搞上床，他也沒打算告訴Q當初那些想法（不過他倒有打算一一實踐），直到有一天他跟那個討人厭的老頭（其實他們兩個年齡相似）Harry Hart又在一個任務上照面，他們因為自家軍需官的警告沒有再大打出手，可是卻開始比較雙方想對自己伴侶做的事情誰比較瘋狂，而且忘記當事人都在通訊器的另一方。

之後好一陣子的任務，Harry發現他的武器在緊要關頭頻頻出問題，而且衣櫃裡的所有西裝不翼而飛。至於Bond則發現不管任務支援的人究竟是Q還是Q Branch的其他小助手都會絕對故意指錯路，還讓他眼睜睜看著原本該屬於他的阿斯頓馬丁最後落入004手中。

 


	8. Chapter 8

** connivance 默許/縱容 **

 

Q的異常網路活動Merlin很早就注意到了。

一開始只是瀏覽歷史的異常——Q當時沒有察覺他在電腦上的一舉一動都被Merlin監視，Merlin不動聲色地觀察，接著發現Q不再只是瀏覽那些特殊的網頁。他看著Q進入的網站安全跟敏感程度一次比一次高，而Q每次進去和離開都一樣乾淨俐落，沒有造成任何太大的麻煩不需要Merlin做什麼處理或親自去跟Q談談。

每次看著Q成功退出一個網站，他總忍不住為他的姪子得意地勾起嘴角。他知道這樣不正常，身為家長的他應該阻止，但Q是個跟他一樣的頂級駭客，而且血氣方剛。於是他默許了Q一次次的駭入各個敏感系統，不著痕跡地幫他處理掉一些Q沒料到的「麻煩」。

直到那天Q告訴他要加入MI6，他切斷Q跟電腦的所有接觸、把他關在一個偏遠地區的房子，Merlin使出所有的手段就是要他改變加入MI6的決定。

Merlin看著Q房間裡他唯一的一家全家福照片，緊握的拳頭掐出一絲血。

唯有這件極可能危害Q自身安全的事情，他沒辦法允許。


	9. Chapter 9

** Family Dinner 家庭聚餐（Harry,Merlin,Eggsy家庭梗） **

 

Eggsy看著眼前這座豪華的莊園，除了重新思考自己究竟為什麼站在這裡以外他也再次感覺到他跟這些人終究是格格不入。

時間回到上週他剛從一個恐怖份子的任務結束回來後隔天，Eggsy像平常抱著JB下樓時看見Harry坐在他的主位上看著報紙——喔對，忘記說了，他從Valentine的事情之後就開始住進Harry（ _和Merlin_ ）的家。

_「Eggsy，」_ 對方頭抬也沒抬就出聲向自己談話，不知道為什麼他覺得今早的Harry有點怪異， _「我如果記得沒有錯的話，你這週已經沒有其他任務？」_

他這週的確沒有被Merlin安排任務，不過他倒是跟一個在酒吧認識的金髮女郎約了，他對女人的外貌相當讚美而且希望可以有更進一步的關係——不過這可不該在Harry前面說，除非他想讓這件事情告吹。

_ 「沒有，我想。」 _

_ 「Good，我們週末離開倫敦。」 _

**什麼？** Eggsy瞪著Harry那張不懷好意的笑臉，不過他不敢反抗。他最後只好接受金髮女郎的一巴掌，換上合宜的衣服跟著Harry和Merlin在週末來到郊區。

他們來到的這棟古老的莊園屬於Merlin名下，在他們來時僕人已經把整個建築都打掃乾淨，一下車他抱著JB興沖沖地在大房子裡到處跑並挑了一間房間，放好行李後便跟JB在大宅裡探險。

「Eggsy，換件晚禮服，配那款黑色的領帶。」

「不，Eggsy，不用換晚禮服，穿你平常的衣服就可以了。」

「Eggsy，燕尾服，」Harry顯然很不滿意Merlin的說法，「紳士在晚宴時就應該穿著燕尾服配上黑領帶。」

「手裡是不是還得拿著馬丁尼？」Merlin翻白眼，他擺擺手說到，「不，Q不會喜歡太過正式的穿著，而且這只是普通的家庭聚餐，不需要穿著這樣。」

Q，Eggsy腦中浮現那個捲髮、年齡看起來還比自己年輕的男人，Merlin的姪子也是養子，原來這次特別跑來就是為了要跟對方吃飯？Eggsy突然覺得他寧可告訴Harry自己週末本來要去跟一個美女約會被嚴厲的懲罰也不要出現在這種尷尬的晚餐上。Harry跟那個男人的伴侶——MI6傳奇特工James Bond總是處不好，見面不是鬥嘴就是打架，而他偏偏不是Merlin也不是Q，他沒能力制止兩人爭吵還會被兩人的不合波及。

「身為紳士就應該……」

「Harry。」

Merlin一瞪就讓Harry不再反駁，不過在晚餐時Harry仍然穿著一套西裝走下樓。

當Q終於來到大宅時——很不意外的他身旁有那名傳奇特工，而且Bond就像Harry一樣也穿著晚禮服（Q則仍是一件開襟毛衣），JB蹦蹦跳跳地跑到007旁邊使勁地討好對方，Eggsy有種說不出的嫉妒。

「漂亮的哈巴狗。你照顧牠照顧得很好。」

「嗯哼。JB，坐下。」

儘管忌妒JB對Bond地討好程度，Eggsy本人還是挺崇拜Bond的，就像他崇拜Harry。他因為被Bond稱讚感到得意，而JB在他的命令下乖巧地坐在007腳邊，牠仍然仰望著007吐著舌頭，主人跟狗都一樣地崇拜、喜歡這位007。

不過Eggsy剛才的呼喚很明顯刺到Bond的神經。

「JB？我想這不是指……」

「JB，James Bond的縮寫，是的。」穿著晚禮服的Harry這時出現，他的笑容莫名讓Eggsy打了冷顫，「我想我們理解為什麼JB這麼親密你了。」

**明明就不是James Bond的縮寫——明明是Jack Bauer！** Eggsy在心裡吶喊，但現在辯駁也沒有什麼意義。整個氣氛因為這句話開始變得詭異，夾在兩名下一秒隨時可以展開一陣腥風血雨的「紳士」中間（他們臉上都還掛著微笑！）——Eggsy再次的後悔自己來到這裡。


	10. Chapter 10

** Death 死亡 **

 

_ 我愛你。 _

_ 我愛你。 _

不需要用絲綢般的嗓音去將這三個字說出口——男人早就知道，他早就在那雙神秘的綠眸裡聽見，不停不停的。而他也一樣，愛著她狡黠的微笑跟銳利的話語，愛著她的一切。

他不是在世界的另一端，不是手無寸鐵也不是無法行動，但他卻無技可施。他只能在水中看見無數泡沫從女人口中冒出，眼睜睜看著綠色的眼睛失去亮光。

他什麼都做不到。

他只能看著他的愛人死去。

然後——在感受到撕心裂肺的痛楚時，Bond從夢裡醒來。

他早已離開充滿傷心與背叛回憶的威尼斯，Bond在他的國家，在總是下著細雨的倫敦。Bond早就不會再為夢境感到困擾或害怕，在夢裡他自然感到無助，但那些脆弱在他睜開眼的時候就會被自己本能的鎖進心底。

他伸手往床一邊摸去，發現另一邊空盪盪的，只有些微的凹陷沒有溫度。Bond撐起半身巡視周圍試圖尋找他的伴侶，然後他找到了，在落地窗邊注視倫敦清晨的軍需官，背對著他露出潔白美麗的背脊線條。

此刻Q看起來如此遙不可及，如此美麗。他著迷的看著年輕愛人的背影，腦中繼續將那個夢未說完的故事說下去——他在失去Vesper後心灰意冷的回到M的身邊，他處決所有跟Vesper死有關的人，過著行屍走肉的生活——直到失去M ，直到與Q相遇。他在每次的成功或失敗的任務、每次的絕望與喜悅 ，每個下雨或晴天的天氣裡，他都會有他，有著穿著毛衣的年輕人在耳機的另一端或倒影在Bond的藍眼睛裡。

Q是這樣倔強又美麗的青年，不會離開也不會背叛他的人 ，唯一一個Bond想共度一生的人。

Vesper所帶來的回憶已經不再是帶來痛楚的傷疤，Q成了Bond的止痛劑，讓他如今能平淡的面對他過去所有不好的回憶。Q是並駕齊驅的伴侶，是照顧自己的人，也是他的錨。

「Q。」 **回到我身邊。** 儘管對方只是站在床邊凝視窗景，Bond此刻仍希望Q現在在自己伸手可及的地方，但他沒有把想法說出來，只是呼喊軍需官的代號， **回到床上，回到我身邊。**

Q應聲回頭，靈動的雙眼充滿著溫柔，只屬於邦德的溫柔。然後明白Bond心裡想法的軍需官慵懶移動腳步，他爬回床上，回到Bond的懷裡。


	11. Chapter 11

** Envy 羨慕 **

 

Merlin其實對Eggsy感到有點羨慕。

這並不是因為Eggsy加入Kingsman後得到Galahad的頭銜（Harry後來成了Arthur）或被贈送一棟給他母親的房子，Merlin他滿意也喜歡自己的代號與工作，不，他羨慕的是Eggsy的年輕與不懂事，這讓他在有些舉止上可以得到他人的寬容跟接納——比如沒有紳士形象的跑向剛從任務中回來的Harry並以擁抱歡迎他回來。

Merlin跟Harry一樣都是紳士精神深深印在骨子裡的人，Eggsy的舉止讓他覺得不妥也不禮貌，但他不得不承認他心裡有那麼點羨慕。但Merlin衝向Harry並擁抱他？別說Harry會怎麼想，Merlin自己就不能忍受。所以在每次Eggsy和他的小狗JB一起飛奔向Harry的時候，他只能忍住心裡的衝動，盡可能用冷淡不在乎的聲調歡迎Harry的歸來。

直到一次Galahad從阿根廷的任務歸來——這次他反常的婉拒Eggsy的擁抱，無視腳邊JB的殷勤，他直直走向站在餐桌旁的Merlin，繞過他背並擁抱他。

「我回來了，我的魔法師。」

耳邊Harry的聲音讓Merlin感覺到一陣麻癢燥熱—— **Shit** ，Merlin在心底咒罵自己，他早該知道了，Harry怎麼可能沒有注意到自己每次的內心掙扎？而Harry一直以來都會用這樣的方法解決他的猶豫，出其不意又令Merlin感到害躁。


	12. Chapter 12

** Unanticipated 意料之外 **

 

「一把具防彈功能的雨傘。」

「……」

「具有電擊功能的戒指，最大功能可以到五萬伏特。」

「……」

「打火機形狀的手榴彈，還有……」

「夠了，Bond，」Q煩躁的敲打鍵盤，「直接說你的重點。」

「我想說的是，這才是我理想中的Q Branch配給我的裝備，」Bond懶懶地回答，他的手裡正在重新組裝一把PPK，「你瞧——我們現在失去了一台阿斯頓馬丁。」

「一台被你駕駛不周撞壞的阿斯頓馬丁。我需要提醒你我們一切裝備都是用人民的納稅錢嗎？」

Q推了推眼鏡，這次的任務簡單但是需要Q陪同出現，而早些時候出了不該有的差錯——他回去後一定要把沒仔細調查線人背景的人狠狠訓一頓，但現在他更該做的是追蹤那些逃犯並刪除他跟007在任何監視器裡的身影。

「有人在外面，十個人拿著衝鋒槍，」Bond站在窗邊看，外頭狀況雖然不樂觀他的口氣仍然游刃有餘，但說的話還是讓Q覺得欠揍，「如果有支爆炸筆的話，下手就輕鬆俐落多了。」

「Bond，你要是有什麼抱怨，就到我耳邊來說。」

Q朝007勾勾手指，這很反常——但James Bond這位傳奇特工可不會錯失可以偷佔便宜的機會，Bond悠然的靠近他的軍需官，雙手理所當然的、不安分的放在軍需官的臀部。

抓住Bond昂貴的襯衫衣領，Q稍稍墊高自己貼近Bond的胸膛，並在他耳邊輕聲留下一句話。

「James Bond，你需要停止對我抱怨不滿，然後看清楚一點。」

話一落下，外頭傳來爆炸的巨響。

 

「會爆炸的是我的阿斯頓馬丁？」

「結合兩個你所愛，開心了吧。」


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是一個哨兵嚮導的AU....改了一個設定，就是大家可以看到別人的精神體。
> 
> 原本的PWP因為真心覺得寫不好先撤下來了QwQ

** AU(哨兵嚮導AU,Harry,Merlin) **

 

「一隻Yorkshire Terrier（約克夏）？這真是……我還以為你至少會是隻獵犬。」

當Harry的精神體首次出現時Kingsman的指導官充滿訝異——事實上之後看見這隻嬌小的犬類時幾乎每個人都持著同樣意見。

不過對Harry來說這其實很符合他自己的形象，畢竟他沒有三頭六臂或誇張的體魄，卻有印到骨子裡的忠誠、紳士精神以及驚人的爆發力。

正式成為Galahad的那天，他和他的精神體——Mr. Pickle（是的，他決定給自己的精神體取一個名字）一起走出指導官的辦公室，走廊上瀰漫著一股嚮導的信息素：濃郁的薄荷混雜著雨後清新的草味，一個未結合的嚮導，Harry微微瞇眼，他的精神體深受吸引地跑向信息素的源頭，站在一面雙面鏡前的男人。

Harry感覺像是花盡全身力氣才使自己維持平常的速度從容地靠近那個信息素的主人，對方穿著西裝看上去比起紳士更像一名軍人，他身旁的牧羊犬在Harry剛靠近時發出警告的低吼，不過在Harry身上的哨兵氣息和那個薄荷味和諧的混合時牠一改態度，換用討好般的跑到Harry旁邊。

那個男人的注意力這才從鏡子移到自己身上。

「漂亮的Belgian Malinois。（比利時馬連萊犬。）」

「一隻Yorkshire Terrier（約克夏）？」

和指導官一樣的反應，不過卻讓Harry心情極好的勾起嘴角。

「是的。個性聰明又自信，警覺性高且友善之外帶點固執。」

「還喜歡撒嬌。」男人蹲下身子撫摸Mr.Pickle的毛，Harry幾乎能藉由自己精神體感覺到對方掌心的溫度，男人繼續說著：「我想我該稱呼你Galahdad。」

「Harry Hart，是的。而我想你就是Merlin——那位最年輕的魔法師？」

「我只是提供資訊跟武器而已，不會變魔術。」Merlin板著臉站起身，他僵硬地舉起手，「之後請多指教。」

「我想初次見面時交換彼此的名字是理所當然的？」

「我是Merlin，這是你唯一需要知道的。」

一聲口哨將自己的精神體喚回，Merlin在轉身離開前一度陷入深沈思緒——或許還有點猶豫？Harry不敢確定，但他極有耐心等待對方開口。

「或許還有一點你得知道，Mr. Hart，」Harry被對方用本名呼喊的時突然僵硬，Merlin的聲音卻仍然平鋪直敘，「我現在是個未結合的嚮導，而我以後也會是。」

 


	14. Chapter 14

** Faith 信任 **

 

Eggsy有個小困擾，不，或許稱不算是困擾，只是他心裡的某種心魔在開他玩笑。

Harry對他來說就像是他真正的父親，教導他禮儀、穿著跟打架，甚至是現在，他們一起住在同個屋簷下，跟Merlin一起。Eggsy可以說是第一次感覺到真的擁有一個家的感覺，如果到國外或任何地方出任務，就算他懷中有個美人他都不會想長久待在那裡，而是想回到家中。

也因此Merlin對他的看法無形的給他壓力。Merlin是認識他的父親，不過帶Eggsy加入Kingsman、買給他幾套西裝的人—— 一心想補償Eggsy的是Harry，Merlin訓練過他跟他的父親，而Eggsy卻從沒聽過Merlin提過半次自己的父親（只有他徵選Lancelot到最後的時候，Merlin告訴他他的父親也曾經走到這關），除此之外沒有任何半句。Merlin永遠都如此理性公式化，他給Eggsy的誇獎聽起來都像是例行公事。

在他知道Merlin過去有個本該進入Kingsman卻跑去MI6的姪子後他的心魔折磨他折磨得更過分了（尤其聽到對方外勤內勤都做的絕佳），Eggsy試圖將每件事情做到完美：毫無損傷的歸還裝備、用最短的時間跟最精簡的手法完成任務……他想超越Merlin心中那名侄子的地位，他想被Merlin肯定。

這導致在一次恐怖事件中，Eggsy被炸傷昏迷整整一個月。當他的意識恢復，聽見一旁的儀器發出精準的提示音，他扭過頭看見穿著褐色毛衣的捲髮青年。

「Morning。」

Q在Eggsy看向他的時候一度停下手邊的工作，但接著他的注意力又回到腿上的筆電，一名醫師跟幾個護士從外頭走了進來查看Eggsy的狀況，等到狀況無礙，醫護人員離開後，Q關上了筆電。

「請問我有自我介紹的必要嗎？」

「……我是Eggsy Unwin，你是MI6的軍需官，而這裡不是Kingsman的救護室。」

「的確不是。這是看在你們阻止那次恐怖份子的份上，M決定出借這個地方。爆炸事件後Kingsman的人手稍嫌不足沒辦法調撥護衛人手，MI6相較之下有幾個實力雖然不及00特工但仍不錯的人可以調撥過來。」Q淡淡回答，「至於Merlin，直到三個小時前才被我請回去休息。這一陣子都是他在你的床邊，Mr. Hart跟Double O Seven有個共同的臥底任務要執行，不過他們剛才完成了。大概明天下午的班機就可以回來。」

「所以現在輪到你照顧我了？」

「直到你醒來，是的，我很高興你現在醒來了。畢竟我也整整沒閉眼72小時了。」Q倦怠的說著，「我想我需要先離開了，Lancelot小姐等等就會到，你有任何需要只需要提出就好。」

「……謝謝，Mr.Q。」

「不客氣。」

Q點點頭，他將筆電收起自己的雙肩包裡，這一刻Eggsy再次錯把Q（比自己大了至少五歲的人）當作剛完成學年作業的大學生。走到病房的門前Q突然停下，轉過身對Eggsy說話。

「或許你很難去相信，而我也沒有辦法證實這件事……可是，請你相信，Mr.Unwin，」Q繼續說著，「Merlin非常愛你。他不常將這些話掛在嘴上，但他的確非常認可你也把你當做他的兒子看待。」

這也是為什麼Merlin會守在這裡一個月的原因，不是因為身為Kingsman的Merlin，不是例行公事，只是單純的，對Eggsy的關愛與保護。


	15. Chapter 15

** Knowing 會意 **

 

「What’s done cannot be undone.」

「馬克白。」Q放下手裡的餐具，他抬眼探進Merlin的黑瞳卻一無所獲，「我想該問你這是在隱設什麼。」

「或許我只是對於你那盤被攪爛的義大利麵提出看法。」Merlin慢條斯理地回應。「你多久沒有好好吃東西了？」

「不，你所有的話跟事情都沒有這麼簡單。」Q手緊緊握成拳頭，Merlin注意到對方的指節發白，「我沒有你一直認為的脆弱，Merlin。」

「你給自己打造了一副刀槍不入的盔甲，是的，但這不是我所指。」Q總是如此的倔強又牴觸他人的關懷，Merlin動手切開自己的羊排，將一塊肉遞到Q的面前，「你或許也知道，Harry也一百多天沒有回來了。」

「……」

沈默再次瀰漫在二人中間，Q瞪著眼前的肉許久，最後他再舉起叉子接過那塊肉，卻在Q吞下的時候激烈的咳嗽乾嘔。

Merlin深深歎一口氣，這時服務生走了過來，手裡端著一碗湯——那是他預先為這樣情況點的湯，富含飲養價值而且容易入口。湯放下後Merlin用眼神強硬的示意Q使用，直到Q喝了四、五口後，他才繼續話題。

「你說你已長大成熟了，Q，但你現在就像是小時候一樣，執意等著我回來才吃東西。如果……」

「James會回來。」Q打斷他，「 **James一定會回來。** 」

「是的，他是MI6的傳奇特工，總是能奇蹟般的起死回生——但不會永遠如此，對嗎？我們終究是凡人，而不論是Mr.Bond或Harry，他們到最後可能只會留下空棺木給我們。」

**我不該說這些。** Merlin捕捉到一團霧氣很快的在Q眼裡聚集、散去，他開始後悔自己開始的話題。事實上他後悔的事情可多了，他當初根本不該妥協讓Q加入MI6，讓他碰到這名James Bond——或許他一開始根本不該讓Q發展他的天份，應該讓他平庸卻安全的度過一生。

「我知道你為什麼那麼討厭James，」Q輕聲說著，「你不希望我體驗到跟你一樣的感覺。隔著螢幕看著與我相關或不相關的人死去，或是James跟Mr.Hart永遠不能向我們保證能活著回來。」

「我只是希望你能過著簡單幸福的生活，Q，失去一個人……不論他的重要性如何，當一個人完全消失在我們人生裡時，他的消失等同在我們心中留下一個空洞。」

「Merlin，我明白失去一個人的感覺，我們都知道。」Q伸手握住Merlin的手，兩雙黑瞳對望，「是我，也只能是我選擇我的現在跟未來，Merlin。我不後悔。」

「……我怎麼樣勸你都沒有用，對嗎？」

「請問祖父當時做的一切能阻止您離開Mr.Hart嗎？」

「不能，」Merlin終於露出微笑，而Q也是，「你絕對不能想到他做了什麼，還有Harry是怎麼回擊的——老天，這都已經是老掉牙的故事了。而現在，我想你該離開了。」

Q順著Merlin的視線回頭——他微微愣住，接著嘴角的笑意更深。他撈起椅背上的外套站起身，他的眼裡閃著之前沒有的快樂。

「聖誕快樂，叔叔。」

「聖誕快樂。」

Merlin微笑，他目送著Q踏著輕快的步伐走到店外，跟站在外頭的金髮男人相擁。這時一名同樣穿著西裝的男人從Merlin身後走過來，接著在Merlin的面前轉過過身。

「請問這個位子有人嗎？」來者是一名金髮，帶著黑框眼睛的男人。

「喔，它現在有了。」

Merlin對著他微笑。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是一篇腦補007跟Q相遇的狀況，時間當然比美術館那次還早

** Explosion 爆炸 **

 

「16？17？說真的，你究竟幾歲了？」

「20歲，謝謝你。」

Q瞪著眼前的男人，一切都如其他364天一樣——他仍然是那個20歲但即將拿到第三個博士學位的Q（這是自己的代號）背著自己的包包、腦中想著無數的代碼，但在剛踏進地鐵站的時候他便被迎面而來的男人環著腰並輕易地抱起來（像是抱一個小孩被抱起來！）。

接著爆炸就發生，Q沒辦法聯絡Merlin，只能被眼前的金髮男人拉扯著到一個對方稱「安全地點」的地方，然後被對方拿年齡開玩笑。

**只不過是沒什麼肌肉好嗎！身高是有175的好嗎！** Q頗受傷的想著。

「20歲？認真的？」男人挑了挑眉，在Q準備回嘴時制止他，「我想一句友好的道謝應該就夠了，不客氣。」

「喔，你是說在我剛踏進下秒就爆炸的地鐵時被你那樣毫無尊嚴的抱起、無視我意願的帶我來到這裡接著拿我的年齡開玩笑這些值得一個道謝？那還真是謝謝你了。」

「講話真是無情。」男人厥厥嘴，Q絕不會承認心底覺得那樣的表情有點可愛。「我可以跟你保證這裏非常的安全，接著發生的事情也都不會波及到你。」

「等等，」Q打斷對方，「你要去哪裡？接下來發生的事？」

「Well，總有個人得為這場爆炸負責。」男人優雅地站起身整理自己那套昂貴的西裝（Anderson & Sheppard ，Q心裡補充），用那雙藍眼睛無辜的看向Q，「我想我會把這個人抓出來狠狠打屁股。」

**真心祈禱對方真的是個未成年，這樣我就可以舉發——** 夠了，這不是重點。Q打斷自己心中的想法，他在對方真的準備踏步離開前攔住他。

「等等，先給我你的手機一下。」

「抱歉？你想要我的電話嗎？」

「別鬧了，」Q翻翻白眼，他強硬的搶過對方的手機並在裡頭輸入一連串的代碼，螢幕接著亮出一個地圖跟無數的紅點，「這是那些人的通訊訊號。我想這些都是你要抓起來好好打一頓的傢伙了。」

Q絕對不會說他很得意地欣賞對方訝異的表情，說真的如果可以用手機拍下來那就太好了，可是他的手機在剛才就不見了。

「那還真是，太神奇了。」男人眨眨藍眼，就像是對Q拋媚眼一樣，「謝謝你。」

「不客氣。」Q幾乎是急切地回答，他就像是一個平常默默無聞的學生現在終於得到仰慕的學校明星注目，他必須要花全力才能忍著自己不要表現得像興奮急切的小鬼（你已經表現出來了，Q心裡的聲音咆哮）。

接著男人繼續向前，消失在爆炸的煙霧裡頭。

在事件結束之後Q駭進了當時的所有監視器跟新聞台——但是沒有任何一張照片，甚至是一篇文章提到那名男人。沒有影像，沒有文字。男人就像突然從童話裡走出來，突然救了Q，突然拯救倫敦。

 

 

 

「你的心情看起來很好，007。」

滑進真皮椅，男人自動地拿起車子裡的威士忌倒了兩杯，一杯遞給一旁看著資料的白髮女士。

「這個嘛，我能說什麼（What can I say？）？我遇到了很有趣的人。」Bond心情極好的說著。

「我想我應該不用擔心你有流出任何訊息？還有，這次的任務？」

「一點也沒有，M。這次的任務也一樣，沒有問題的完成。」

很好，M點點頭，她假裝繼續閱讀資料，一邊在搖晃的車中觀察Bond的神情——他看起來心情真的非常好，那雙藍眼睛裡閃著少有的光芒，是當初他剛當上007、遇到Vesper時的眼神。

**是時候該見見這個男孩了。** Ｍ思忖著，她小心翼翼得收起手中的資料，不讓Bond有機會看到那分資料裡的照片，一個有頭黑色捲髮，帶著黑邊框眼鏡的男孩。

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是為了讓Bond知道Harry的確是他的father-in-law的一篇
> 
>  
> 
> 老天，我覺得我對Harry太好了（大笑

** Propose 求婚 **

 

_ 你還好嗎？ ——Q _

_ 很好。你從哪裡弄來的筆電？——M _

_ 這沒什麼困難的。——Q _

_ 我會跟舍監好好談談這件事。——M _

_ 你知道你有心事的話，可以跟我說的。——Q _

_ 沒什麼你需要擔心的，Q。還有別駭我的錄影鏡頭。——M _

_ 好吧。——Q _

_ 讀點書就去休息吧，晚安。——M _

_ M離線。 _

_ Q離線。 _

 

 

Merlin結束和Q的聊天後抬手揉揉眉間，他的姪子實在太過聰明了——都已經給Q安排了一個不允許有任何網路或電子產品的貴族寄宿學校，他還是能弄到一台筆電還駭進Merlin的系統。

**他很好，** Merlin想， **他很好。** 沒有什麼問題，不管是他自己或是Kingsman……好吧，可能不是完全的很好。雖然Kingsman的任務達成度仍將近百分之百，但他們並不是完全沒有失去人手。

Merlin已經失去Galahad的聯絡將近一個月了，在對方完成上一個任務之後。Arthur雖然下令用所有資源找到他，不過Merlin知道這是徒勞無功。並不是Galahad出事，是他不想被找到。而當Galahad不想被找到時沒人能找得到他。

最可能的是Galahad碰到一位值得他放棄Kingsman、所有紳士儀表的人，Merlin想著，他盡可能不去想對方倒戈的可能（這機會其實微乎其微，但光是想到都讓Merlin發毛）或許是一位風情萬種的貴族女性，Merlin的心裡有種說不出的酸澀，不清楚究竟是嫉妒Galahad遇到一生的摯愛或是其他。

如果真的是這樣，Harry至少該來告訴他。畢竟他們一起經歷了那麼多。

Merlin不敢再繼續想下去。

 

「不，不要這款。」

Gawain翻翻白眼——兩個半月。他想著，將近八十天，他是沒被分配什麼任務沒錯，但這不代表他願意花時間在「這個」上面。

「一枚戒指，Galahad，只是一個他媽的戒指，」Gawain用著一樣溫和的語氣卻說著不雅的髒話，「你已經沒有跟HQ聯絡快三個月。我們花了比平常花在任務上還多的時間——老天，這只戒指到底為什麼不好？」

「不襯他的眼睛。」Galahad，Harry不滿意的嘟嘴回答， **操他的別以為這樣能讓自己繼續心服口服的陪他逛下去，** Gawain想，「下一家。」

「接著你就會把全世界的珠寶店翻過一遍了。Galahad，你——」

他們走到下一家珠寶店，但這次似乎有點不一樣。Gawain注意到Harry的眼睛一下亮起來。

Gawain湊過去，看著Harry目光注視的那枚戒指—— **噢。** Gawain眨眨眼，儘管連他也不得不說，這真是——

「很襯他，對吧。」Harry肯定的說著，他的手愛戀的反覆摸著小小的金屬。

「還有一個優點，」Gawain覺得自己心裡某處已經開始為了可以回國唱歌，他小心翼翼的觀察幾乎要下定決心的Harry，「他是一副對戒。」

 

倫敦在那天下起大雨。

Merlin瞪著裁縫店外的大雨——如果是小雨的話他就拉高風衣戴上帽子走了，現在他應該走回店裡拿傘。可是Merlin心裡有種衝動想就這樣走進雨中，讓不停高速運轉、不停想著Galahad的腦袋去冷靜冷靜。

最後他的紳士精神還是戰勝了。他走回店裡拿傘，而再次走出店時他看見一套熟悉的西裝，沒有撐傘就這樣站在雨中。

**76天又18個小時，** Merlin瞪著眼前的男人， **他媽的76天又18個小時。** 平常仔細梳理的金髮現在被雨水打濕，狼狽的散在臉頰旁邊。76天又18個小時，將近八十天然後他現在好端端的、若無其事地站在他面前。

Merlin的腦中立刻浮現他的推想——Galahad，Harry，Harry Fucking Hart要來跟他道別了。因為他已經遇到更值得犧牲一生的東西。

**不要是現在，** Merlin疲倦的想著， **不要是現在。** 他現在只想回家，只想坐在床上看著那些混雜他跟Harry的東西沈思，他想先準備好再去面對這個事實。 **不要是現在，拜託。**

「我可以解釋。」

「去和Arthur解釋吧，他可氣炸了。而我現在，已經整點打卡下班了。」

「你從不準時下班——Merlin，」準備撐傘走人，Harry在Merlin擦肩而過時抓住對方的手臂，「我很抱歉，Merlin。」

「你應該道歉。」Merlin壓抑著怒火，「我們一起經歷那麼多，Galahad，那麼多——我們是同事，是朋友，甚至……」

**是戀人。** 或許說曾經是。

「你如果愛上一個人，你大可以告訴我，而不是讓我擔心你擔心了這該死的76天又18個小時，然後現在全身溼透地來找我。」

他足夠冷靜，Merlin的聲音鎮定平穩， **很好。** 他可以的，他就算沒有Harry仍然能這麼堅強。他足夠強大，他是Merlin，他是Kingsman的魔法師。

「我的確遇到了一個人，而且我瘋狂地喜歡上他。」Harry抓著Merlin的手握得更緊，老天，Merlin不想承認在Harry說出這話時他的心刺痛了一下，「但是我從來不知道他的本名。他是個比我還要完美的紳士。我不知道他的本名，而我想他的本名只會在那三個時候出現——他的出生、婚禮，還有死亡。」

Harry的手好冰。Harry的手從Merlin的手臂滑到對方的掌心，Merlin的手乾燥溫暖，而他感覺到的則是雨水跟Harry的溫度。那個他過去好幾個早晨跟夜晚都在尋找的溫度。

「我想了很久，然後我決定，我想和那個人共度一生。」

Galahad向前傾，過濕的唇貼上Merlin的——他們彼此想念這個吻很久了。他們一起嚐到了雨水跟一種鹹味。直到兩人捨不得分開後才發現那是Harry的眼淚。

好奇怪的感覺，Merlin盯著對方，Galahad、紳士的面具已經完全從Harry臉上剝落，他現在看見的只是Harry Hart，他的戀人Harry Hart。

「我想在婚禮上聽見你親口說出你的名字，Merlin。」

「老天，」Merlin牽動嘴角，額頭靠向對方，輕輕的笑聲在兩人耳邊響起，「老天啊，你真是十足的笨蛋。」

「Love is blind and lovers cannot see the pretty follies that themselves commit.（愛情是盲目的，戀人們看不到自己做的傻事。）」

Harry微笑的回答，兩人手指上的金屬環輕輕擦撞，發出清脆的聲響。

 


	18. Chapter 18

** OMC 原創男性角色 **

 

趁著MI6短暫的午休時間，D走進咖啡廳，這家店的人潮總是很多——多半是因為它味道特別濃郁的紅茶。他很快的找到要見面的對象，一名坐在角落深處的男人，對方穿著一襲昂貴的西裝跟一副黑框眼鏡。這樣的穿著讓他聯想到他新的上司，D不是很愉快地想著，但他仍舊越過人群走到男人面前，頓時他耳邊的噪音像被調低一樣。

「我想你就是Merlin了？我們在網路上聊了很久。」

「是的，請坐。」那張僵硬的臉硬是扯出一個笑容，D應著對方拉開椅子坐下，服務生抓準自己坐下時遞上一杯卡布奇諾，「Mr.D，請問你在進來的時候注意過你身後的那名男人嗎？」

D挑眉，他的身後確實有一名男人，穿著廉價的衣服並歇斯底里地朝男人對面的女性大吼，這不怎麼禮貌，但是D不在乎。

「他的名字是Justin Cooper，一個失去工作後開始流連酒吧的男人。他現在的生活依靠著他對面臉上有傷的女人，而她臉上的傷是Mr.Cooper三天前造成的。」

「你很關心這類的家暴。」D無所謂的扭回頭，比起那個可憐的女人更在意眼前的人，還有他闡述這些的目的，「怎麼？難道你是個有英雄情結的人嗎？想見我是為了委託我維持世界和平？」

這可真像是影集才有的劇情，D想起他最愛的影集，Person of Interest。難道眼前的人像Harold Finch一樣做了一個監視所有人的Machine？

「不。」Merlin搖搖頭，他慢條斯理地把胸前的筆放到桌上，「這樣說吧，請當這個作為一個警告。」

修長的手指輕輕按下筆上的按鈕。

接著的發展就真的像影集電影一樣——他身後的男人Justin Cooper仍然咒罵著女人，但他的聲音開始斷斷續續，幾秒後他再也擠不出半句話，只剩喘氣跟求饒般的哀號。男人最後發出巨大聲響的倒下，坐在他對面的女人在那時發出尖叫。

「效力極快發作的毒藥，而我在不久之前把這東西倒進你的飲料裡了。」

「……你想要什麼？」

「答案。」Merlin對自己造成的騷動無動於衷，他舒服地往後靠上椅背，雙手交疊放在腿上，「我想知道是不是你在上個星期炸了MI6？」

D瞪著眼前的男人，「我不知道你在說什麼。」

「Q Branch主管的位子相當吸引人吧？我想那也是為什麼你會被Mr.Sliva說動而按下引爆的開關，我還知道你跟上任的Q關係頗不理想——不過這都跟你當不上Q的原因，」鏡片底下的眼睛裡載著對D的輕蔑，「你只是個徒有野心的普通人，你沒有足夠的智慧或忠誠成為Q。」

「你又懂了什麼？」

**現在的Q是一個毛都沒有長齊的年輕人** ，D憤憤想著，那個男孩加入MI6不過五個月就得到前任Q跟整個Q Branch的青睞，跟自己相較之下如此年輕又脆弱。他說不定連隻小動物都不忍心殺死。

「我知道現在Q Branch的主管有五個博士學位，我知道他會多國語言，知道他可以用一支手機就破解你們MI6本來認為銅牆鐵壁實際脆弱又可悲的防火牆，而且他對你們的M無比忠誠，必要的時候他也能做得像00特工一樣傑出。」

**只是我強迫M女士讓他當內勤** ，Merlin心理補充，他的身體向前傾，而D在對方靠近時不自覺得後退，這是出自他基本訓練得到的本能。此刻，眼前這名叫Melrin的男人正釋放出和00特工相似的氣勢——在螢幕上的00特工沒有了那些文明、理性的束縛，他們看起來或許像個普通人，但他感覺得到他們散發出的壓迫感和00特工深處的野獸正在甦醒。

「我知道你只是這個Sliva大局裡的可悲小棋子，說真的我有點感激你炸了MI6給他快速晉升職位的機會，不過M大概不會這樣感激你。所以，如果不想被趕出MI6，接下來這是我要你做的事情：我要你活著走出去這裡，然後告訴任何一個想對你們新上司不利的人——別妄想動Q半根寒毛。」

否則我會把你們的皮一層層剝下來。Merlin想著，不過他沒把這句話說出來。D在警告剛說完便連滾帶跑的逃了出去，他大概有好一段時間都不會來拜訪這家店了。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這本來是一篇冰與火之歌的00Q AU，Q是史塔克的當家而Bond是御林鐵衛（新王是Sliva喔）
> 
> 不過後來沒有寫完，想說就乾脆放一些出來好了

Song of Ice and Fire (AU)

 

雪花從空中飄落到Bond的髮上，然後跟他髮梢上的血一起融化、滴落。

意想不到的娛樂——Moneypeeny，唯一的女騎士兼朋友大概會這樣說，Bond奉新的國王命令北上，美其名說是為了國王掃蕩北方的潛在叛軍或者該說是被驅逐，畢竟他是上一個王的忠犬，不是現在的。

而Bond卻在國王大道上遇到突襲。

Bond是國王的御林鐵衛，或者根據新王的說法，曾經是——過去的王喜歡給每個鐵衛編號，而新王登基後他換上了一批自己信任的人，把舊王的人分去各方。新王以北方有叛變為由送給他一支的軍隊把他送到北方，但有腦袋的人都知道驅逐海盜不是真正的目的，而是要控制廣大的北方。

趕快解決這些，然後繼續往臨冬城。儘管Bond對新王沒有半點忠誠心，但命令仍舊是命令，而且他已經趕了快一個月的路途，既疲累也厭倦國王道路上一陳不變的風景——說到這樣，或許兄弟會的出現是挺愉悅的。他想趕快解決這些事情、加快腳步到目的地，順便欣賞一下北方的女孩跟風景。想到這裡Bond下手的勁道似乎比剛才更強，完全感覺不到勞累。

James Bond是最後一個投降於新王的御林鐵衛，直到他們拿著舊王的血脈威脅他，Bond才屈服。 那兩個還稚嫩的男孩與女孩：男孩有著一雙藍寶石般的漂亮大眼睛，而女孩則有一頭鬆軟的金髮，他打從心底深深喜歡他們， 也因此在看到他們脖子上被架著刀時，Bond心中的瘋狂唯有平息，他唯有放下手中的劍。

但結果是一樣的，Bond看著王的血脈死在刀下，被迫對新的王宣誓效忠。 他的內心從不屈服於新王，但被強迫發下的誓言阻止復仇，他 只能任由心中的仇恨在心裡滋長，等到被送去戰場時，讓他的憤怒完全爆發。

鮮血。

屍體。

死亡。

還不夠。

還不夠、還要、還要還要還要更多——

Bond順從著耳畔的低語繼續殺戮，在某個瞬間他突然從瘋狂殺戮中清醒，不尋常的感覺讓他全身僵硬。 兄弟會的人趁著這個機會揮著劍衝向他。當Bond以為對方要刺傷他的腰際時，迎面而來的劍刃停頓。

他抬頭看見敵人眉間多了一隻箭穿透對方的頭顱。當 沿著弓箭射來的方向轉頭，Bond看見史塔克的旗幟在空際中飄揚以及 一雙綠色的眼睛。

「把還活著的傢伙帶回去，」略低沉卻溫柔的嗓音，正配著那雙眼睛的主人，稚嫩卻穩重，「沿著足跡往回，找到他們的老巢然後殲滅。」

站在那頭黑馬後的史塔克人馬開始移動，而那雙綠眼睛的主人翻下馬，不懼滿地的屍首和鮮血走向Bond。

「真是意想不到的見面方式啊，Sir James。」

有著塔利家的棕帶點紅色的捲髮，綠色的眼睛，標緻的臉上有著北方人的冷毅—— 就是他了。 Bond眨眨眼睛，然後順著禮節跪在染滿血的雪地上，跪在眼前的少年面前。

「Lord Stark。」

這個大男孩就是史塔克家的少主。

 


	20. Chapter 20

** The Name 名字 **

 

「Freddie？Harrison？Fitz？」

「不，都不是。Eggsy，兩點鐘方向。」

螢幕上閃出的數名敵對訊號讓Eggsy沒辦法分心繼續話題，這讓Merlin有時間切換成私人頻道，跟另一個也在戰場的人抱怨。

「你不應該提倡這種遊戲。」

「為什麼不？挺有趣的。」

Harry輕笑著，他顯然不了解Merlin的困擾。連續幾週下來Roxy跟Eggsy總是在背後喊無數個名字——從尋常的名字、莎士比亞角色的名字到其他更長更奇怪（像Benedict）的名字都被他們喊出來，為的就是看Merlin是否對其中一個產生反應。直到之後才知道是Gawain不小心洩漏秘密，告訴兩人在Kingsman裏沒有人知道Merlin的真正本名，包含Harry在內。而Kingsman的其他人已經為猜Merlin本名開了一個相當驚人的賭局。

洩露這個機密的Gawain自然下場很慘，他到現在都還沒能從中國的那份任務中回來（漫長但是不危險，Merlin終究是有良心的），但這阻止不了Eggsy不停的猜測，而Merlin又狠不下心來遏阻兩人的行動。於是就這樣，不論在哪裡、不論何時，Merlin都會一直聽到兩人猜測自己名字的聲音。

連Harry都猜不出他的本名了，這兩個小毛頭怎麼猜得出來？Merlin好笑的想著，他將這個笑容埋在茶杯之後。

「說真的，Merlin，你就不能透露一下嗎？一點點線索？開頭字母？」

「不，Eggsy。這樣就失去了樂趣。但不得不說你猜名字的能力實在很糟糕。」

他想起在Valentine時Eggsy淘氣的稱呼自己Mycroft，這是個多糟糕的名字。

「那Harry？你難道不會——」

「一位真正的紳士只會在他的出生、婚禮還有死亡時說出他的本名，Eggsy，我告訴過你了。而對你來說Merlin就是Merlin，你只需要去記得這個名字就夠了。」

Eggsy顯然不滿意這個回答，沒能成功得到一位援軍的他洩憤似地把一個敵軍的脖子扭轉，Merlin此刻注意到Harry的眼睛正對著Eggsy眼鏡上的鏡頭，透過它看向自己微笑。

「別擔心，Eggsy。我想你很快就會知道這個賭的結局了。」

**Fuck。** Merlin差點將口中滾燙的紅茶噴到眼前貴重的電腦螢幕前，Eggsy在鏡頭中看上去困惑茫然，但他才不呢——Melrin可把Eggsy眼睛裡閃著的曖昧光芒看得相當請楚。Merlin憤恨地把馬克杯放在桌上，起身把後方工作桌上頭的東西收得一乾二淨（他本來是想掃到地上的，好吧，但他就是捨不得。）在Merlin收起那疊邀請函時，他無意瞥到上頭的一行字。

 

_ Request the pleasure of your company at their marriage. _

 

「是啊，Eggsy。」Merlin喃喃回答，即使他感覺到一陣害羞跟一絲想斃了Harry的衝動，他仍然勾起微笑。 **你就快要知道這個謎底的答案了。**

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老天我真的寫了這個東西!!!!請多包容啊（逃
> 
> 一切都是因為Bond 24的宣傳海報裡Bond太性感了(?)

** PWP **

 

「喔，」Q眨眨眼，他試著表現無動於衷，「這還真是迷人。」

「我以為這是你的主意？」Bond邊說著邊從陽台走進房子（是的，他又不走正門了。），現在是凌晨三點，而Q穿著一套屬於他的睡衣坐在鋼琴旁邊，做著一些M不顧他反對堅決要求紙本的工作。不過007發現今天他的魅力明顯勝過Q的工作，「我以為這件潛伏裝也是出自你手。」

「除了武器仍然我親自處理以外，其他我都分配下去了。」

Q的眼睛繼續揪著Bond，跟西裝不同，Bond在這身黑高領裡完美展現他的身型，並將他的眼睛襯的更藍，他可以想像到Bond每次移動時衣服在他身上摩擦的感覺。老天。那讓他不自覺發抖。Q不受控制地放下腿上的電腦，他躊躇了一會後走向站在陽台的Bond。

他走到Bond面前停下，對方那雙藍眼睛饒有興致的盯著Q，好奇他的下個動作。Q仰視著眼前的男人，不知道是誰的心跳聲大地像是鼓聲，Q顫抖地將手指碰觸Bond的胸膛，他清楚地感覺到Bond的體溫和肌肉線條，再往左滑過去便感覺到Bond的心跳。太熱了，他想著，Q的手繼續眷戀地在衣服上滑動——衣服的材質很好，Q想，兩人在Q的觸摸下呼吸變得有些沈重。

當Q的手從腹肌再往下時Bond的雙手也不再安份的待著，他的雙手抓住Q的臀部，將Q往他靠的更近——現在他們兩個胸膛相貼，他們能感覺到彼此的體溫跟心跳，也感覺到對方的勃起。而Q，Q的呼吸節奏被這個動作給打亂，誘人的紅唇在Bond眼前顫抖著。

「看你腿張的多開。」Bond的手沿著Q的背脊往上滑，手指插進那頭亂糟糟的捲髮後將Q的頭推進，他咬著對方的耳朵發出笑聲，呼吸打在Q的頸側，「你這個小騷貨。」

Q哼了哼，他墊高腳好讓他碰到Bond的唇，有點乾澀總是貪婪的唇，他們交換彼此口中的氧氣，而Bond的舌頭像以往一樣不客氣地鑽進他嘴中肆意索取。

「到床上去。」勉強分開兩人，Q氣喘吁吁地說道。

「遵命。」

Bond幾乎沒有多加思考的行動。把Q放在床上，在剝開Q身上那可悲的睡衣時Bond突然想像到Q同樣穿上這件衣服的感覺——不需要貼身，就穿上Bond這件就好——這個幻想讓某種瘋狂的慾望跟佔有慾席上Bond心頭，他決定等明天到MI6向M報到時可以提出這個想法，讓Q跟自己一起去外勤，讓他穿上這件衣服。

「脫掉它。」

「抱歉？我還以為你很喜歡？」

「現在不了。」

不知道是否因為不滿Bond全身依舊整齊而自己已被脫光，Q不開心厥嘴，這個表情逗的Bond大笑，Bond撐起上半身開始脫衣（他仍跨坐在Q的髋部）這是一個最佳欣賞對方脫衣服的位子，Q在看見Bond赤裸的上半時喉結忍不住滑動，Bond俯下身時狠狠咬了一口。

「也許你會有機會穿上它，」Bond在手指進入Q時在他耳邊說著，說著他最下流的妄想，Q的身體失控的顫抖，「我想看你穿著它跟我去外勤，然後我會在晚上、在任務執行到一半的時候狠狠操你……你覺得怎麼樣？這足不足以吸引你離開你的電腦桌？」

是的，Q想著，但在他想回答時Bond握住他的勃起，他只能脆弱的發出嗚噎。他知道在這之後他一定會後悔答應Bond，不過有何不可？他可不是沒有外勤的經驗與能力，這個決定頂多會惹惱Merlin而已（不過他很快會原諒他）。Bond接著在真正進入Q時更仔細地描述，當Q穿上他的衣服後他會如何做——他會隔著衣服撫摸Q，就像剛才Q所做的，他會光是隔著衣服觸摸Q就讓他射出來。那些想像都讓兩人興奮，讓Bond的抽插更快。

當Bond的進入擦到某一點，Q不自覺得抬起腰部讓他更靠向Bond——帶繭的手動地更快，他在Bond的套弄下射出來，而Bond在之後的幾下釋放在Q的裡頭。

「……我會好好考慮，」高潮的餘韻還沒有消失，Q喘氣地說著，Bond吻了吻他的捲髮，那雙神情迷離的眼睛讓Bond想再來一次，「如果你不再搞丟我的PPK。」

「我會盡力的。」


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接著算是一系列有連續性的故事（其實好像整個系列都是XD）
> 
> 當這連續性的故事結束之後大概也代表這個系列的結束了（梗不是那麼的多啊（抱頭

** Kidnapping 綁架 **

 

因為Bond前往伊拉克的任務、Merlin監督Eggsy跟Percival的一項高危險性任務讓補充Q茶包庫存的工作落到現在沒事的Harry身上，他拿著一袋裝滿Earl Grey茶盒的袋子正大光明地走進MI6。沒有想像中的繁雜搜身或檢查，使得Harry一度懷疑MI6的安檢程序——不過當他看到門口明顯是在等待他的黑皮膚美人，他便知道是怎麼回事了。

「Moneypenny，我想你是來貢獻祭品給我們MI6的小魔王的？」

「Harry Hart，如果你的小魔王是指Q Branch的主管，是的。」

「大魔王是M，如果你好奇的話，他們兩個是MI6的工作兼使喚狂，」Moneypenny擠擠眼，Harry發現一般人很難不喜歡這位落落大方的女士，「現在兩位魔王正跟首相開會，我恐怕你得先在待客室等一下了。」

MI6的待會客就在Q Branch的幾個轉角之後，整個房間寬敞的還算舒適，不過咖啡——Harry不動聲色地喝下它，儘管它味道淡的難以入口。在等待的期間他用委婉的方式打聽Q在MI6的狀況，說到底他可是Merlin的伴侶，多關心一下Q可不是壞事。接著他們聊到了James Bond，MI6最優秀也最放蕩不羈的特工，當Harry講到每次兩人一見面就針鋒相對時Moneypenny忍不住大笑。

「喔，天啊。老天，那個James fucking Bond真的做了這種事情！我猜猜，在Q制止之前他用盡各種手段想攻擊你？」

「是的。」

「這可真有他的風格。」

Harry嘆口氣，他不得不說這讓他有點困擾，儘管他多多少少能從這得到一些樂趣，「請問身於他同事的妳是否能知道他如此……」

「如此針對你的原因？噢，是的，我想我知道。」Moneypenny忍住自己的大笑，「要說的話就是，你們兩位太像了。不論是才能或身份背景，但是——你們兩個終究有一個很大的不同點，對吧？」

「願聞其詳。」

「你一直以來都有著什麼人保護著你。Bond在威尼斯的時候第一次摔得粉身碎骨，他很堅強地把自己重新組裝回來，然後接著一而再再而三地把自己摔碎。是MI6的人都感覺得到在遇到Q之前Bond不相信任何人，包括M。但即使是Q也還不了解Bond的全部，Bond他——」

會客室的門突然被無理的撞開，一名Q Branch的員工喘著氣站在那裡，身後跟著臉色不是很好看的M，「我很抱歉打擾，Miss Moneypenny——但請問妳有看到Mr. Q嗎？」

「不，」不安感油然而生，Moneypenny看向後頭的M，隱約感覺到事態的嚴重，「我以為Q還在開會。」

「會議在十分鐘前——」

「Miss Moneypenny，請你現在召集所有沒事的00特工跟外勤人員，」M打斷那名臉色瞬間刷白的Q Branch小員工，他的臉色比剛才更要難看，「通知所有人，通知他們用盡全力把失蹤的Q找回來。」

 


	23. Chapter 23

** OFC 原創女性角色 **

 

Merlin少有的穿上三套式西裝，一般來說他比較喜歡他的白襯衫跟開襟毛衣，但他今天將以Kingsman的代表身份前往MI6，身旁有Roxy。Eggsy跟Harry，其他的Kingsman與MI6的00特工全數都被召去尋找失蹤的Q Branch主管的下落，而他則應M的要求，前往Q Branch主導整個救援計劃。

「Q身上的追蹤器被人遮頻了，」不清楚代稱是R還是X的女孩站在Merlin的旁邊說著，「我們也沒有手機訊號或來自Q發送的求救訊號。」

「將Q拐出MI6的那名員工，妳知道他的名字嗎？」

「Daniel，他的名字是Daniel。」

那個替Silva炸掉MI6的男人，Merlin苦澀的想，他應該趁有機會的時候就將他做掉。他忽視了那個男人留在Q身邊的危險性，Merlin接著動手開始追蹤Daniel的所有通訊器訊號，試圖碰點運氣——他成功了，經過無數的掩飾中他找到Q所在地。威尼斯，Merlin在看到地點時愣住，接著他將資料傳送給所有在世界各地到處跑的外勤人員並特別用加密頻道給Harry一道訊息：比James Bond早一步抵達那裡。然後Merlin將接著的監控工作交給Roxy和Q Branch的第二把交椅，自己則拿著一份資料走進M的辦公室。

「我想我們有了突破性的進展？」

「是的。」Merlin回答，他將資料放在M的桌上，最上頭的照片是有一頭紅色染髮的女孩，年紀看起來就和Q相差不大，「Annalise Turner，她是Q大學時的一個朋友。她跟Q兩人有相當多的共同點，從小失去雙親、IQ高出一般天才的標準並且對代碼有相當高的天賦。那些掩飾訊號的傑作都是出自她。」

「Q的朋友？她綁架Q是出於比較心下的嫉妒？」

「不，Miss Moneypenny，Annalise不嫉妒Q，相反的她把Q當作一個偶像崇拜。」Merlin否定，「如果說這次的綁架原因……我想她會稱作這個叫做『解救』。她不認為MI6值得擁有Q。」

Merlin還記得Q第一次知道這名女孩時的吃驚，他從未遇過旗鼓相當的對手（除了Merlin），他曾經最自豪的防火牆被對方破解，但對方沒有多加破壞反而提供建議——這通常是Q對他人做的事情，不過跟其他人憤怒且不屑的反應不同，Q欣賞她，她的聰明跟狡黠，而Annalise也欣賞著Q。

他們的關係既複雜又簡單，不是彼此敬仰或愛慕那樣，他們的共通點太多，這讓Annalise對Q產生一種移情的保護慾。然而Q在加入MI6之後他斷絕除了Merlin以外所有人的聯繫，將自己的資料從網路上全部刪除。沒有跟Annalise知會一聲，沒有道別。

「這是什麼意思？」

「Please，Mr.Mallory。我想這件事情我們不需要裝蒜。」無意義的裝傻，Merlin想，Annalise一定是發現了真相，所以她才做出這種事情，「我們都知道Q父母當年坐的那架飛機是在上任M的意思下墜毀的。」

「……」

「這就是為什麼Annalise會做這樣的決定，如果Q希望，她甚至會為他毀了MI6。」

但Q怎麼會不知道？那年墜毀飛機的緣故，那年Kingsman救援不及的原因——如果那天在飛機上的Kingsman或MI6特務有成功按下板機殺掉目標，那麼M女士就不會下達引爆指示，那麼Galahad的救援就會來得及，那麼那架飛機就不會爆炸。

「我們現在能做什麼？」

「除了祈禱不是發狂的Mr.Bond先抵達把裡頭殺個片甲不留，就是等待Q跟Annalise被帶出來，然後如果你的口才夠好，就說服那個女孩加入MI6。」

Mallory挑眉，「抱歉？我還以為她是一個敵人。」

「她只是一個聰明的傻女孩，她的動機純粹在於保護Q……幕後有人指點她做出這種事情的，而如果你能將Annalise的忠誠心轉移到MI6，她將會是一份很強大的力量。」

「……好吧。」

M揉揉眉間，手裡繼續看著Annalise的資料。敲門聲這時響起，Roxy跟Q Branch的一個員工走進來，「找到Q了。現在他跟Mr.Bond一起先坐飛機回來。」

「太好了。」Moenypenny鬆一口氣，M則終於放鬆自己陷在那張皮椅上，但Merlin仍舊盯著Roxy，等著她尚未說完的話。

「其他人還留在那裡……清理留下的髒亂。（Clean up the mess.）」

Roxy吞吞口水，她的身子站得更直——Merlin幾乎感覺到女孩肩膀正微微顫抖著。

 

 

「Merlin，是Mr.Bond先找到了Q……他並沒有留下任何活口。」

連Annalise Turner也沒有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讓Roxy稍微的出場一下，不過沒什麼給她展示身手的機會。本來有打算讓她跟Bond一起找到Q，不過後來決定用Merlin的角度描寫這段的故事。
> 
> Annalise Turner的設計原型應該算是POI的Root.....主要是她狂熱者的特質。綁架的事件沒有佔很大的幅度因為這不算是重點(? 
> 
> 總覺得雖然說是007xKingsman好像00Q的成分比較多.......?不過再兩篇接著就會以Merlin跟Harry為主了。


	24. Chapter 24

** Break up 分手 **

 

如果一切都不那麼複雜，Q想，那麼事情會不會簡單很多？如果他不是MI6的軍需官而Bond，Bond不是首席特工，那麼他們現在的處境會不會好些？

Q被直升機帶回來時等待他的是M，是Tanner，還有Merlin。Merlin在看見躺在擔架的Q時臉上掛著比聽見他想加入MI6時還要難看的表情，Q下意識的握緊拳頭，這是他緊張時的小動作，Bond渾身是血地在擔架一旁，他溫柔的鬆開Q握緊的手。

「沒事的，Q。」

Q幾乎能感覺到Bond渾身散發的保護慾，你是我的我在這裡我會保護你——那讓Q感到安心，可是他也知道事情不是像Bond所說的沒事。

等到Q回到工作崗位的第一天他就知道了（事實上他還該休息一週，不過他可沒辦法忍受繼續待在醫院），他看見自己桌上的一本經典文學，直到那天晚上Q Branch的員工一個個下班，他都還坐在位子上茫然地看著那本書。

**羅密歐與茱麗葉，** 他看著書皮上那行字，兩個對立家族下的悲情情侶。這是他跟Bond現在的關係嗎？在Q被綁架之後M從未找他談過話，但這本書已經足以表示M的想法——他被綁架的那天，兩週前的Bond還在伊拉克某處，而他在大英帝國的首都裡遭擄走。Q發現綁架他的人是Annalise，他大學的摯友和一群恐怖份子時仍然冷靜。他用Dainel的手機發送求救訊號並極力避免被恐怖份子套出半句機密，在Annalise對他的袒護下Q掩飾得很順利，他做的很好，但那群恐怖份子沒有放過他。他們將他帶到威尼斯，那個美麗的水都。

而故事的收尾十分老套，MI6跟Kingsman當然找到他了。Bond比Galahad早一步找到Q，對整個大局來說這可說是個錯誤。Q推開他最愛的Q10馬克杯，翻開那本書，裡頭夾著好幾組即使是其他00特工看見都會忍受不了的屍體照片——怵目驚心而且充滿憤怒跟暴戾的氣息，都是Bond失控下的傑作，他沒有留下活口進行質問，儘管007堅持他在切斷他們喉嚨前已經把所有情報都榨出來。

**Annalise** ，他看見最後一張照片中的女孩時胃感到一陣絞痛，她是唯一一個免於Bond折磨的人。因為Q在擁抱她、虛偽地感謝她所做出的這一切時朝她的腹部開槍。

如果要怪罪沒有留下任何一個可以審訊的犯人，Q跟Bond都同罪。是他們兩人一起殺了所有人。但究竟是誰扣下板機都不重要，這次的結果讓Mallory感到不滿，作為M，他應該要掌控所有人，不論是007或Q。

熟悉的腳步聲從遠到進傳來，當Bond走進Q辦公室，站在唯一的燈光下Bond的金髮微微發光，他一如往常的筆挺、自信，但是藍眼睛裡隱隱藏著害怕。Q感覺得到，他想上前擁抱他的特工，想親吻他、安撫他。

「這會是最後一次失控。」

但這些暫時不會發生，或許永遠也不會。

「我差點失去了你，Q，」Bond低沈的聲音打破他們之間的微妙平衡，他的聲音顫抖著，「我差點失去你。」

「你是00特工，Bond。你是為國家盡力的特務，如果你不能聽從M的命令——」

**我是你的共犯** 。Q回想起之前無數次為了Bond造假驗屍報告，想起死去的Annalise。他本來有機會跟Annalise再次展開愉快的合作關係，可以有機會完整剿滅一個恐怖組織。如果Bond不是讓他的保護欲勝過了理智。

他可以繼續跟Bond這樣下去，假裝什麼都沒有問題，假裝把彼此放在他們祖國的順位後。但Q不能再這樣下去，他不能再忍受這些——這些假裝、Bond的柔情跟暴戾，Bond對自己的保護，Bond的一切。總有一天他們兩人都會為了國家貢獻生命，這不會因為內勤或外勤產生區別。Q跟Bond都對為國捐軀沒有半點猶豫，而Q一直堅信即使某一天Bond真的早一步離開他，他也能撐過去。

現在他說不準。

他們繼續在一起越是折磨彼此。

Q起身走向Bond，他侵入彼此的私人領域，將口袋裡的東西掏出來放在對方的掌心，沒有說話，只是手指刻意的觸碰，刻意的去感受對方的體溫。對他們彼此來說這樣已經足夠明白了，Q試著將視線放在遠方的某台電腦上，他不敢望進Bond的雙眼，他怕一旦望進去就會後悔自己所下的決定。

最後Q抽回手，他頭也不回地走出Q Branch。

之後得把房中的暖氣調高，還有把那些屬於Bond的衣服收起來。Q想，他過去在很冷的時候會跑去另一個家找一個溫度，或者是那個溫度會來自己的家。但是從今天以後都不會發生了。

 


	25. Chapter 25

** Hurt & Comfort 傷害&慰藉 **

 

_ 「喔，」Gawain發出奇怪讚嘆，當他看見Galahad進到Kingsman的餐廳時他熱情的揮手，「Harry，你需要看看這個。這可真是他媽的太帥了。」 _

_ 「你們在看什麼？」這可是很少見，畢竟除了經常跟Gawain起鬨的Lancelot以外連Percival也在，他的腰際上搭著Lancelot的手，「……你從哪裡弄來的？」 _

_ 「趁Merlin不在的時候偷偷把這段影片偷渡出來的，」Gawain很是得意，「Merlin終於脫掉那件難看的毛衣了。」 _

_ 影片是錄自Kingsman每人必備的黑框眼鏡，來自Tristan，背叛忠誠的紳士，Merlin除了在每次的任務中提供支援以外他還有一項從未被明說的職責，肅清任何一個背叛亞瑟的Kingsman。 _

_ 當眼鏡的主人終於將車子開回家門前時，他發現理應一片漆黑的房子亮著一盞燈。 _

_ 脫下眼鏡的Merlin坐在他的餐桌上，換上他大部分放在衣櫃裡展示的三套式西裝，Harry看過Merlin摘下眼睛的樣子，看過沒有被鏡面遮住的那雙眼睛露出笑、溫柔，但在Tristain眼中只看見——Harry不知道如何去形容那樣子的Merlin，即使不是親身面對，他都能感覺到恐懼。 _

_ 所有人都認為Galahad，Harry Hart是Kingsman最忠誠也最恐怖的特務。 _

_ 但他們錯了。 _

 

晚上Merlin遲了許久才回家，當他一進房就看見Harry坐在餐桌，穿著他一件紅色的浴袍，桌上擺著酒在那等著他。

「你去了哪裡？」

「我在Q的樓下等他到熄燈，」Merlin將大衣脫下掛在牆上，「現在少了Bond盯著他，他很可能過度工作。」

「他的狀況如何？」

「很糟。」

Harry的指節敲敲桌子，從凌亂的節拍到一致的四拍，他盯著若無其事的Merlin走進廚房為自己泡一杯茶，等到Merlin在自己的對面拉開椅子坐下，他停止打節拍的動作。

「你並沒有去Q那裡。」Harry篤定地說著，一直以來他都說不準Merlin何時說謊何時說實話，但這次他十分肯定，「我會再問你一次，你去了哪裡？」

「你懷疑我外頭有情人？」

「不，更糟。」

椅子的移動在地板上拉出極大的聲響，Harry靠近Merlin，他的手覆蓋著Merlin的，一如過去溫暖卻強硬，Harry望進眼鏡後頭那雙無動於衷的眼睛，他想找些蛛絲馬跡但卻失敗。

「如果要我說，你做了某種壞事。」Harry說著，「我們需要耗上一整個晚上，還是你現在就說出來？」

「……我去找那場綁架該負起責任的人。」Merlin沙啞的回答，他感覺到Harry握著的力道變大，「我得做個了結，Harry。」

幕後的人比Merlin想像的還要戲劇化——在綁架MI6的一位要員後對方仍不怕死的住在倫敦，自認為絕對安全。所以當Merlin找上門時，對方的驚愕的表情跟接著的慘叫可是讓Merlin滿意極了。

「所以你單槍匹馬，沒跟我說一聲就自己去做個了結？」Harry抽回自己的手，他瞪著一臉不覺得自己有做錯的Merlin，然後他歎氣，「你還記得當你認為Valentine殺掉我的時候那種感受嗎？」

「不准跟我提這個。」 **操他的不準，** Merlin繃緊全身，「你沒有資格跟我提這個，Galahad。」

「你感覺到一陣撕心裂肺的痛，Roxy告訴我你在當時的樣子——Merlin，這是我的錯，我花一輩子都不能彌補你，這是我造成的傷口。」Harry托起對方的下顎，「相對的你也能在我身上造成一樣的傷口，Merlin。如果我不能分享你的負擔跟痛苦，那我算什麼？」

抿唇，這次Merlin想不到任何的反擊，或許是因為Harry的眼神太讓他心疼。他已經造成太多人的心痛了，至少今晚他不希望再讓一個人受傷，尤其那個人還是Harry。

「我答應過他們我會照顧Q。」

「我知道。」

「我沒有做到，我讓Q遍體鱗傷。」

「Merlin。」

「你知道，我有。」

「Merlin。」

Merlin抓著Harry的浴袍像是救命的稻草，他心裡的某處正在嘶吼發狂，朝傷害Q的自己大聲咆哮——他本該做的事情可多了，像是當年不顧MI6的阻撓執意救下那班飛機、不對Q想加入MI6的事情妥協，……他傷害的太多。他緊抓著Harry的衣服，就算Harry攙扶他回到臥室，更換衣服Merlin都沒有鬆手。他們肩並肩地坐在床上瞪著虛空，他們不再交談，只有他們床邊的唱片機緩緩流瀉出音樂。

 

_ La mer （海） _

_ Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs （人們看見她沿著明亮的海灣） _

_ A des reflets d'argent （閃著銀色的光輝） _

_ La mer （海） _

_ Des reflets changeants （光影變幻） _

_ Sous la pluie （在雨裡） _

 

Harry隨著音樂開始輕哼，這是兩人唯一共同喜歡的一首歌，他們甚至因此開過玩笑說如果有天兩人能享有退休生活，就一起買棟房子到歌詞中海邊住下。Merlin在這樣的狀況下慢慢放鬆，最後在音樂的引導下陷入沉睡，直到太過刺眼的陽光從窗外灑進，他才醒過來。

放大好幾倍的Harry的臉出現在眼前，太過靠近，彼此都能感覺到對方的呼吸。

「事情會好轉的，Merlin。」

盯著Merlin剛睡醒的容顏，Harry露出寵溺的笑容。Merlin這時覺得對方才是真正的魔法師，Harry的話似乎真的帶著魔法，掃空他心中的沈悶，讓他去相信事情會變得更好。

 

_ La mer （海） _

_ Les a bercés （撫慰他們） _

_ Le long des golfes clairs （沿著明亮的海灣） _

_ Et d'une chanson d’amour （與一首情歌） _

_ La mer （海） _

_ A bercé mon cœur pour la vie （撫慰了我一生的心靈） _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又偷用了TTSS的梗..............TTSS到底虐成那樣幹嘛呢QQ
> 
> 今天看第四次Kingsman，這次注意到Merlin在Harry被爆頭的時候反應.....痛得要命啊，真的痛得要命，我要私自給他們好的結局TT


	26. Chapter 26

Romance 浪漫

 

婚禮決定舉行在Merlin的老家，那棟郊區的大宅裡——這讓Eggsy很驚訝，畢竟他一直以為Merlin跟Harry早就結婚了。

「只有去登記而已。」

Merlin解釋，不過他們兩人一直希望能有一場正式的婚禮完成婚姻，而最近的天下和平才讓他們終於有這個決定。幾乎所有的Kingsman都受邀出席，MI6的幾位重要人士也基於理由受邀，不過除了幾束恭喜的花跟卡片以外沒有人出席。

「這真的該出現在喜帖上嗎？」Eggsy看著手中白底銀邊的邀請上，上頭寫著兩個男人的全名，「我不想這樣說，但Harry Andrew Hart？真不適合你。」

「這是我繼承自我祖父的名字，」Harry說道，「Eggsy，麻煩幫我拿袖扣，在Merlin的櫃子那。」

「Eggsy，你從哪裡弄來那個紅領結的？」

走向站在另一面全身鏡前的Merlin，對方皺起眉頭，指指Eggsy的新領結提出疑問。

Well，有什麼辦法？他才剛看完DW第十一任博士離開的聖誕特輯，他可是哭得稀哩嘩拉的。Eggsy決定找個方法隱晦卻明顯的表達他對第十一任的喜愛。

「領結很酷啊。」

他緊張得整整自己的領結，成功的換來Merlin鄙視的眼神（拿下眼鏡的Merlin根本比平常還要魔鬼跟毒蛇，Eggsy憤恨地想）。房間的門突然被推開，Q走了進來，老天，這是平常那個大學生樣子的天才駭客嗎？Eggsy看傻眼，而Merlin則依舊若無其事得走到Q面前，為他的穿著做微整，Eggsy看著眼前的Q，平常亂翹的捲髮現在乖巧的梳在後頭，穿白襯衫搭銀色背心、黑色外套跟和馬甲相同色的領帶，Q看起來比平常要大至少十歲。

「我一定得穿成這樣嗎？」Q不滿的囁嚅，「我想穿著我的毛衣。」

「你可是我的伴郎，Q，這很適合你。」Merlin的聲音充滿溺愛，「你看起來完美極了。」

「該完美極了的是你跟Mr. Hart，不是我。」

Q生疏的整理自己的西裝，他穿三套式正裝的次數少到可以一隻手數完。

大致上的換裝都完成了，他只需要再把花別在胸前就好，Q這時才發現他把花忘在之前演練婚禮的場地上，他急急忙忙地跑出去。

舉辦婚禮的地點是宅院後方的灌木叢迷宮，它的正中心是一座白色的小教堂。Q應該在拿完花就趕回去，但他沒有。他拿著花站在教堂的門口，瞪著眼前的人。對方的穿搭就跟自己一樣，只是那套西裝穿在男人的身上更加合襯，就是那麼的迷人又帥氣。

深深嘆了口氣，Q決定主動靠近他，打破兩人長達幾個月來的沈默跟距離，他從手裡的花中挑出最完整的一朵，別在對方身上。

「你應該在埃及。」

「009接手了，而Mallory說可以讓我放個長假。」

對方無辜的說著，但其實只有他自己知道這個長假是怎麼來的：在此之前接下無數未被Q Branch經手的秘密任務再加上每天努力不懈的騷擾M才得來的。

「那就去他媽的度假。你在這裡做什麼？」

「我受邀參加婚禮。」

Bond晃晃手上的邀請函，他看起來相當無辜，而Q選擇不仰頭看那雙眼睛，繼續跟手裡的那朵花奮鬥。他們沈默好一段時間，Q的腦袋則有好幾個聲音在辯論著，阻止他的或慫恿他的。

「Q，」Bond最後先打破沈默，「你看過我的心理報告。每一份。你知道當那些該死的心理醫生提到Skyfall時我的反應。」

Q這時停下手上的掙扎，Bond牽起Q的手，在手指擦過Q的脈搏時Q感覺全身顫慄，他的手被Bond遞到唇前親吻，被他的臉頰輕輕摩擦……Q感覺在兩人觸碰的時候有什麼東西坍塌了。

「我沒辦法永遠控制自己，Q，我不是神。可是如果你希望的話……」

「不，」Q打斷他，他不知道為什麼自己喘不過氣，「你不需要去做什麼改變。」

Q墊起腳尖咬住對方的唇，Bond急切的張嘴回應，這時Bond的手才大膽的碰觸Q，攬住Q的腰將他抱緊。他們的雙唇緊緊貼在一起，手不停地在彼此身上摸索，重新去懷念對方的身體。

「我想念這個很久了。」

Bond的聲音充滿笑意跟溫暖，Q聽完想有一股扇他巴掌的衝動，但他只是把Bond抱得更緊。

「你只要答應我永遠都完整的回來，只要這樣就好，James。」

「Yes, My Quartermaster.」

Bond再次湊近Q的紅唇，他的手接著更不安分地鑽進Q的襯衫裡。他們兩人之後的西裝會皺成一團，但他們現在才不管這些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒數第二章，最後一章如果沒意外是Merlin跟Harry的PWP......我到現在還在掙扎誰上誰下啊（崩潰
> 
>  
> 
> Q跟Bond的故事大概就到這篇結束了


	27. Chapter 27

** The Weeding 婚禮 **

 

Harry今年已經54歲，加入Kingsman已經將近三十年。推薦他加入的是前任的Gawain，他的遠親。不過他一開始甄選的是Arthur而不是Galahad，那也是他認識Merlin跟上任Arthur的時候，當時Merlin已經是Merlin，在他出現的時候所有競爭Arthur的紈褲子弟都收起他們風流放蕩的樣子並站得像是軍人，那時候Harry注意到Merlin可以眼裡永遠帶著微笑卻也同時帶著冷意。

他一開始對Merlin沒有非分之想，他會對他的魔法師調情、開玩笑但純粹是想激起那張撲克臉絲毫的變化，漸漸的一種感覺侵佔Harry的心底，他無法控制地對Merlin產生某種難以言喻的慾望。

但身為紳士不該跟自己的同事發生床第上的事情，Harry忍耐下去，甚至在之後試著跟一名女性交往，不過當他發現對方是個恐怖份子後他就對自己心裡的衝動妥協。將子彈送進女人胸口的那晚他跑到Merlin的家把對方拐上床。

當Harry第三次跟對方上床（那是一次中國的任務歸來後）Merlin告訴他一些有關自己的事情：實際上Merlin比他小了三歲，他的父母分別是義大利人跟奧地利人（他可是講得一口流利的英腔），比起自己為Kingsman發明的那些小巧精緻的武器他更喜歡AK-47那種的大型衝鋒槍。

漸漸地他們關係發展成類似情侶，類似同居。當Harry待在倫敦的時候他們會輪流到對方的處所住，他們的兩隻小狗都會一起在那裡。他們從酒的品牌聊到英國文學，直到其中一個人把對方拐上床。他們慢慢習慣彼此的衣物混雜，但他們從不穿錯彼此的衣服（畢竟一個人穿的是毛衣，另一人是西裝）。

當Eggsy的父親在那次西亞的任務死亡後，Harry第一次感覺到恐懼，對於害怕失去Merlin，害怕Merlin跟對方一樣死去。在那之後他跟Gawian一起跑遍幾乎整個歐洲的珠寶店，然後他在一個下大雨的日子回到倫敦向Merlin求婚。

成為婚姻關係不能改變什麼，總有一天他們都會為Kingsman死去，兩人或許都會死在戰場，他們沒有機會去實現退休的願望，但這段羈絆帶給他們兩個心裡某種程度的安心。

而現在，有著近乎自己養子的Eggsy穿過灌木叢的迷宮走到中心的教堂——他到現在對教堂都有點感冒，畢竟他上次可是死在教堂前呢——他比第一次出Kingsman的任務還要緊張，當他推開教堂的門，他看見他的愛人站在教壇的一邊，身後是他效力於MI6的侄子。

「也許我該多要求你穿西裝，」Harry走到祭壇前看向Merlin，他牽起對方的手忍不住傻笑起來，「你看起來才是真正的007。」

「那是因為你看不見你自己。」

Merlin輕勾嘴角，這個時候他黑灰色的眼睛裏只有滿滿的柔情跟笑意。他們兩個人的手輕輕牽起，兩人手指上的金屬在光線下閃閃發光，他們凝視著彼此，無聲的交流，從他們第一次的見面、第一次的任務、第一次的……

接著他們說出自己的誓言，在他們接吻的時候位子上的Roxy不受控制地哭了起來，而Eggsy遞給她一整包的衛生紙（自己也抽了一張）；Gawain對Percival裝出一個噁心的鬼臉，而Q則偷偷地牽起Bond的手。

Harry跟Merlin輕輕抵著彼此的額頭，像求婚的那一天，像倫敦那一個下大雨的日子，他們近距離的觀察彼此的臉，等到最後Merlin忍不住笑出聲，接著他用只有Harry才聽得到的聲音，將他的名字告訴對方。

 

 

 

 

 

「你總是帶給我許多驚喜，Harry。」

「我的榮幸。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry 54歲跟Merlin的雙親跟小Harry三歲都是根據兩個演員Colin跟Mark所寫的，至於衝鋒槍.....就是電影裡Eggsy本來想跟Merlin拿槍時Merlin一臉被冒犯所想的。
> 
> 我沒有寫出Merlin真正的名字，除了是想不到之外（喂），是覺得這樣子的寫法會是最好的(?)
> 
> 非常謝謝各位看到這裏，接著就是......嗯哼


	28. Chapter 28

** Smut 情色 **

 

「Merlin？」

坐在Merlin平常工作的椅子上，Harry略帶不安的看自己的戀人，對方站在椅子背後，用一條領巾把Harry的手綁在後頭。

沒有正面回答對方，Merlin把手中的結拉緊作為回答，接著男人優雅的站到Harry面前，面無表情。Merlin動手解開Harry第一顆扣子，手指滑入領子裡接觸到對方的肌膚，輕描淡寫的擦過，接著繼續解開Harry的襯衫。

只有自己在知道這種感覺有多火熱，Harry試著不讓自己的呼吸太過沉重或急躁，上帝啊，現在的Merlin實在太火了。當Merlin解開一半的扣子後他就停止動作蹲下，兩手用著比解扣子還慢的速度將Harry的雙腿打開。那雙眼睛在看見西裝褲上的反應時Merlin臉上露出不懷好意的微笑。

「Merlin。」

Harry的聲音比平常還要陰沈，心底的某處對即將發生的事情感到興奮，甚至對他叫囂。

「安靜。」

Merlin淡然的回答，當他將臉貼上Harry的褲襠時Harry再也假裝不了，Harry的呼吸聲失控的加快、沉重，Merlin就只是那樣貼著Merlin的勃起，一如往常的深邃眼眸仰望對方，光是這樣就可以讓Harry變更興奮。

手指延著小腿慢慢往上，Merlin的指尖能感覺到Harry雙腿藏著的力量，他接著碰到對方大腿內側（Harry那瞬間的顫抖真是動人），然後他的手隔著布料碰到對方的分身開始撫弄。

頭頂傳來虛弱的呻吟，Merlin繼續隔著布料摩擦Harry的分身，直到西裝上的布料色澤因分泌出的液體變得稍微深，Merlin才拉開對方的褲頭，讓對方透透氣。

「Merlin。」

頭上傳來Harry虛弱的聲音，以平常來說這已經算是Harry的妥協、懇求……但這次Merlin無視對方的聲音，他將內褲拉開，將對方抬頭的分身納入嘴裡，讓Harry的請求化成一陣呻吟。Harry在他口中下的顫抖，當Harry的身體越是扭動，Merlin便逗弄的更厲害。直到Harry快要釋放之際他突然退出，他站直全身俯視Harry被情慾充滿的眼睛。

盯著大聲喘氣的Harry，Merlin這時候開始慢條斯理地解開自己的衣服，他緩慢脫下衣服讓Harry把每個動作都看得清楚，接著Merlin跨坐在Harry的身上，大腿緊貼著大腿，Merlin拿起桌上的罐子將之扭開，手指沾了一點裡頭的東西後便往自己後方探去，Harry在這個動作下全身更加緊繃。

「……我很抱歉。」

Harry扯開嗓子，他低啞的道歉讓Merlin兩邊的眉毛挑起，但他的手指並沒有停下動作。

「我很抱歉我搞丟你的裝備，Merlin。」

「那不只是裝備，Galahad，那是我花了將近三個月不眠不休的結果。」

「我很抱歉。」

「而你把它扔進大西洋了？」

「我保證這是最後一次，」Harry痛苦的說著，他的前方明明感覺將要到頂卻無法釋放，而眼前的Merlin所做的舉動讓Harry想不顧一切地扯斷繩子、將Merlin壓倒並把對方死死釘在地板上，「我很抱歉，Merlin，請你接受我的道歉。」

Merlin哼哼幾聲，但至少Harry聽得出來Merlin沒那麼生氣了，一會後對方的手終於從後方收回，Merlin扶著Harry的肩膀緩緩下坐。

「——操。」

Merlin在完全坐下時忍不住罵髒話，Merlin的身體全身痙攣，他握住Harry的手抓得更緊，Harry則在對方的頸側上輕吻舔舐，試圖緩和對方的不適。等到痙攣過去後Merlin開始動作，這次他動得比之前都要來得急促，兩人的呼吸都變成更沈重並充滿情慾，Merlin感覺到自己被充滿，他漸漸像溺水一樣的喘不過氣，Merlin在一次疏忽即將往後倒時被一雙手突然抱住，他不滿地瞪向那雙手的主人。

「你——唔——」

「我忍了很久。」

Harry一臉無辜的看著對方，他們狼狽地從椅子上跌下來——但Harry還是有注意到並小心護著Merlin脆弱的背部，在Merlin想抬腳踹他時他抓住對方的腳踝，他在上頭輕吻，然後引著Merlin的雙腳環著自己的腰，開始照著自己的速度抽動，Merlin大吼著咬住Harry的脖子，Merlin的嘴間感覺到血腥味，但這只讓兩人從疼痛中感到興奮。

 

「我不知道你花了三個月發明那個東西。」

先後釋放後，兩人懶洋洋的躺在地上，Harry並沒有離開Merlin的身體，在Merlin體內釋放後他整個人趴在Merlin身上舒服得很。

「你現在知道了，這就是為什麼我能忍受你平常搞丟槍、眼鏡，但這個不行。」Merlin瞪著身上的重物，「現在給我下來。」

可是很舒服——Harry的眼神明顯傳達這個想法，但在被Merlin修理之前他乖乖地起身，並將Merlin扶到椅子上清理。在清理的過程中Merlin挑起Harry的髮尾。金髮似乎漸漸褪成白色，Merlin忍不住想到現在對於處理任務越來越熟稔的Eggsy、Roxy，他突然無可救藥的感受到兩人都老了。

「我不會再搞丟你的裝備了，如果你現在想的是這個。」

「不，」Merlin否認，他的手擦過Harry的鬢角，「我改變主意了。完整回來，Harry。完整回來就好。」

 

 

 

 

 

_ 所以，你有考慮過我的做法對付Mr.Bond _ _ 嗎？  — M _

_ 是的。 — Q _

_ 如何？ — M _

_ 你覺得呢= = — Q _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還是來解釋一下，總之Merlin這段是.....PWP的懲罰方式XDDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> 這對紳士的Harry自然有效，但Bond嘛.....大家都知道他是個紳士流氓啊


End file.
